I Fight Against All Odds
by Keito-san
Summary: A new Diva is signed on to WWE and Irish-American. Regal is an English, power-hungry monster. How will they clash? Includes Finlay, Cena, The Hardy Boyz, McMahon, and many more!
1. First Fight

**Mmmkay. First wrestling fanfic. My fav wrestler's Finlay. And I'm really obsessed with Irish peeps. And the Dropkick Murphy's. Anywhoos. Here's all the official shtuff.**

**Title: I Fight Against the Odds**

**Rating: T for Teens 13+**

**Summary: A new Diva is signed on to WWE and mostly Irish-American. Regal is an English, power-hungry monster. How will they clash? Includes Finlay, Cena, The Hardy Boyz, McMahon, and many more!**

* * *

She had signed the contract. She had a costume designed and ready. She had the perfect entrance theme with written permission from her favorite band to use it. Her first match was a tag team with her trainer. She was overjoyed. She was ready to fight. Fight for her life.

"And making her debut appearance, on her way to the ring: Catriona O'Dwyre!"

She stepped out to the beat of Dropkick Murphy's with a smile. She flipped her sword into the air and somersaulted. She caught it deftly before it fell. With a small smile she ran into the ring and handed the ref her sword.

Cat bounced into the corner of the ring with her trainer.

"The Burchill's fight dirty," he whispered.

"They're not the only one. Have I ever told you I love your accent?" she asked. She turned to face him.

"Multiple times, but I can't say the same for yours. Be careful, lassie."

Cat snorted and faced Katie Lee. She was already bouncing, rearing to go. Cat sighed and stepped forward.

Ding-ding!

Katie leapt at the new diva. Cat avoided her with years of fencing behind the move. She turned and clotheslined her opponent. Katie rolled right up. Cat seized up a roundhouse kick that sent the English woman sprawling.

Katie started to crawl to her corner, but Cat pulled her away. This inadvertently pulled up her top. Cat paused, letting the woman recover. Her brother flushed and leapt into the ring, so did Cat's trainer.

"Mr. Finlay, please get out of the ring. I can handle him," she said, pushing him away.

"You haven't trained against men. He has forty pounds on you!"

"Which makes him slower than me. Get out," Cat said, pushing her trainer out. The ref, who had stared in amazement, was finally recovering.

"Get out, Paul. You have no clue what you're messing with," Cat growled. Paul hit her with an open fist. Cat lost her balance, but did not fall. She turned instead and wiped her mouth. She shook off the shock and straightened. She had received injuries with more severity.

"Wrong choice," she muttered. She spun, raising a leg to hit Paul in the back of the knee. He fell back. Katie screamed in anger. Cat darted to her corner and tagged Finlay in.

Katie made her exit, shaking in silent rage. Cat nursed her cheek, watching Katie out of the corner of her eye. The little diva would find her way over here. Cat would watch and wait. Eventually the diva came over and pulled Cat down from her corner. They fought each other. Katie thought her brother would get the advantage of a distracted ref, but Cat thought the same of her trainer.

Cat smashed Katie into the barrier. The fans screamed.

"Break it up! Back to your corners."

The diva's held up their hands and retreated to the outside edge of their corners.

"Finlay has the pin! Could this be it? It is! Finlay and O'Dwyre win against the Burchill siblings!"

Cat jumped in and hugged her trainer. She raised his arm in triumph. She could barely celebrate it before pain erupted from the base of her skull and her vision failed. She fell, not unconscious but unable to move. She groaned.

There was fight around her. She crawled forward to the ropes and hoisted her self up with them. She turned and, using the ropes as a guide, moved forward. Cat put a hand on her trainer's shoulder.

"C'mon. We won. They're just mad," she muttered, touching the back of her head. He nodded and got out with her peacefully, but shot a hate filled glance at the tag team.

Near the entrance to the ramp, Cat slumped in Finlay's arms in a dead faint.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! . 333333333 (No I'm not Tom Cruise)**

* * *


	2. No Gangsters in Newbury

**Chapter 2: No Gangster.**

**Fun little chapter about Cena and Matt Hardy. Some hints about O'Drwyre's past.  
**

"Dave, stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

The New Englander lay on her hotel bed, an ice pack leaking all over her pillow. She watched the Belfast Brawler through one emerald and gold eye. The other one was closed in pain.

"Regal scheduled you to fight Katie Lee for Judgment, Catriona," he said. "She's a dirty fighter. She'll use everything against you."

"I know that. But remember who taught me."

Dave huffed and sat down in a chair. The Belfast Brawler looked worn out from arguing with this stubborn woman. She had refused to accept any offer for help. It made him wonder why she was this way and why some one so slender as her wanted to go into WWE. She looked more like a ballerina with bulldogs bite.

"D'you hear something?"

Dave looked up. "Hmm?"

"Do. You. Hear. Something?"

He paused. There was a loud bag and shouting.

"I'm going to check what it is," Cat said, standing gently. "Tomorrow's Judgement, so God knows what's going to happen."

She opened the door and John Cena fell in. She let out a yelp and stepped back. She felt some one come up behind her.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" yelled the seasoned wrestler. Cena leaped up and looked at his enemy, Matt Hardy. They made a move to each other, but Dave managed to break them apart he lead them out into the hallway.

"What they hell did you two get into?"

"He stole my bed!"

Cat snorted. Six eyes stared at her.

"I'm sorry. It just seems so… trivial. You need today to rest up for tomorrow."

"Didn't you get a concussion?" Matt asked. Cat fingered the bump on the back of her head and frowned. Something flashed across her face that no one could decipher. Within a second she was back to her normal self.

"Cena, you're from Mass right?"

"Yeah."

Cat moved from the wall to smack Cena over the back of his head. He looked at her with surprise.

"You're not a gangstah," she said, before disappearing into the room, leaving three confused wrestlers. Cena and Hardy turned to her trainer and manager. Dave shrugged.

**PLEASE R&R!**


	3. Marriage?

**I know there's some questions about the whole Cena thing. It'll be explained in the in coming chapters.**

Cat circled Katie Lee. It was Judgment day and neither wanted to lose. It was over quick. Katie didn't get the revenge she was looking for.

Just was Cat was about to leave the ring, Regal's music came over the loudspeakers. Panic rose in her chest. She stepped back from the ropes. The general manager walked into the ring and faced Cat. She bowed respectfully, but with a hateful gleam in her eye.

"No need to bow, Miss O'Drwyre,"

Cat straighted. "It's Cat."

"Okay then, Cat. Could some one give her a mike?"

Jillian Hall handed over hers. Cat reached down to grab it.

"What d'you want Regal?" she asked.

"Quite simply, you. You're young, fierce, and beautiful. You'd make a beautiful queen," Regal said.

"And what makes you think I'd agree?"

"Because you wouldn't want to lose you're job, now, would you?"

Cat paused, mouth open. "I'm on Smackdown."

"Not exactly. Vickie and I agreed that you could alternate Smackdown and Raw, should I take you as my queen."

A look of horror and disgust crossed her face. The fans booed.

"Remember, you're job is on the line."

Cat thought up a quick plan to buy time.

"I'm wild, untamable. How do I know that you're right?"

"I'll give you all that you need."

"Prove you can handle me. I'll have a couple of challenges for you tomorrow."

Cat dropped her mike and left, feeling shaken and odd. She walked blindly into the locker room and took a deep, shaky breath. She leaned against the wall and slid down, feeling close to tears. Memories floated up from the deep recesses of her mind. She shivered, forcing back tears.

"Catriona? Catriona! You in there?"

"I'm fine," she shouted.

"I found her Finlay!"

There was a brief commotion and pounding on the door.

"Go away!"

"Hey, Mickie. Could you do us a favor?"

The door opened and she felt arms around her shoulders.

"C'mon Cat. Get up… They're worried."

Cat moved away from the Women's Champion. Mickie James sighed and left. She felt two stronger hands lift her up and hug her to the owner's chest.

"Dave… How? I can't."

"I know, Cat. I know."

Matt stood aside patiently, watching as the tough diva sobbed silently into her trainer's chest.


	4. Mattie Has a Crush

**Sorry for taking forever and a day. Monitors been broken for a while and I gots a new one today. It's widescreen. . The Cena thing is explained in here, and why Matt Hardy is always around. .**

"Why are you so interested in Cat?" Jeff asked, lazily flipping through an art magazine. "Do you like her?"

"She's a nice person," Matt replied, not looking up from his laptop.

"No. Do you _like_ her?"

Matt didn't respond.

"You do don't you?"

Silence.

"Mattie has a crush!" Jeff said in a sing song voice. He got up and started to poke his brother. "Mattie has a crush! Mattie has a crush!"

"Shut up!" Matt said, throwing a wild punch. It landed on his younger brother's jaw. It sparked a brawl that landed in the middle of the hallway and being broken up by two security guards.

"What's going on?" said a sleepy female. Her jet black hair was tousled. Jeff smiled wickedly.

"Seriously, I'm trying to sleep. Take your aggressions out in the ring."

"It's eleven thirty," Matt said. Cat looked surprised.

"Really?… I should get ready," she said, going back into her room. Matt glared at Jeff, who pulled them back into the room.

"What do you see in her?" Jeff asked. Matt shrugged.

"She's fun, tough, pretty… What?"

"She's Amy."

"No she's not. She's … different. There is something about her that's mysterious."

Jeff put a hand on his brother's shoulder and looked him into the eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he said.

* * *

Cat was in shock. Regal had gone through all of her tasks with ease. She was now being kissed by him. She feigned happiness. Bile rose in her throat. She ran from the ring and the cameras to the bathroom.

"Cat? Cat? You in here?"

The door to the stall opened. Cat heard a stream of swears. She didn't care, breakfast was visiting again. Hands pulled back her hair and rubbed her back.

"You done?"

Cat sat back and wiped her mouth. She closed her eyes and breathed deep.

"I… think so," she muttered. The same hands helped up and helped her wash off. She leaned against him, feeling shaky.

"You should go back to the hotel," he murmured.

"Yeah."

"Want me to help you there?"

"Yes please. And Matt? Don't tell anyone."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

It was quiet except for the TV playing softly. Both felt awkward, but neither one said anything. They hadn't heard the loud rumbles of superstars returning to their rooms; everyone was still out partying. Cat hadn't told him to leave and Matt didn't feel like leaving. They both were just sitting and watching infomercials.

"Thank you."

Matt looked up and smiled at Cat.

"No prob," he said.

"It's just everything caught up with me… And it scared me. My history is marred with so many Mr. Wrongs and now Regal. I don't know how to remedy it. I like this job," she said, fingering the purple afghan she spread over her legs.

"No need to explain… But can I ask you something? What's with that Cena thing?"

Cat laughed, grabbing her laptop.

"He's from West Newbury, Massachusetts. It's predominantly white and… Ha! The houses go up into the millions. Yeah. Real tough neighborhoods in West Newbury."

Matt laughed. The mood lightened greatly. Soon, both were joking and laughing. At eleven thirty it ended with the entrance of Finlay.

"Cat, are you alright?" he asked. "I would've escorted you back, but I got in a scruff with Regal."

"Much better now," she replied, sinking back into her pillows wiping her eyes. Matt stood. Cat reached over and grabbed his shirt, forcing him back into his seat.

"What about you Dave? You look worse for the wear," she said, noting the bruise starting on the Irishmen's jaw.

"Could be better. Regal managed to get his brass knuckles on."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. Poor Dylan broke a rib trying to break us up."

"Oh, dear. How is he?"

"Good. Won't be with me Friday," he said. He looked over at Matt, who had grown strangely silent.

"What were you doing at Raw anyway? Invading the show?"

"Just there with my brother… I think I'm going to go now," he said standing.

"Mmkay. See you later," Cat said.

"See you."

Matt left. Outside the room he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His heart was racing.

"Mattie! Been with your crush?"

"Go to hell, Jeff."

**What's going to happen next? Read, review and find out! Thank you to: HappyasHell, galloptome, Inday, caspersmom, & 68 stones from a broken heart (confusing review, but okay.) . Backstories are meant to be presented upfront or discovered as the story progresses. My favorite is the latter of the two.  
**


	5. Ice Creams

Cat fingered her locks, biting her lip. She looked up at her hair and make up artist and nodded. She closed her eyes, hearing the gentle clicking of the scissors tear at her beloved hair. Her head grew amazingly lighter. The awful smell of hair dye reached her nose. She still didn't look.

"Finished!" he said. Cat opened one eye. Her heart leapt up in her mouth. Her midnight curls reached the middle of her back. Now they were in a trim graduated bob, the longest pieces falling less then an inch from her chin. The ends were dyed a deep green. She gasped.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" the artist asked.

"Wonderful! Thank you so much, Fred!" Cat said, ruffling her new hair. "You'll be there Friday, right?"

"You betcha. Now go on and buy yourself something purty."

"Will do! See you!"

Cat skipped out of the hair salon after paying.

"Cat?"

"Michelle!" The two divas embraced each other.

"I almost didn't recognize you," McCool said.

"I know. I just got it."

"Surprised they let you."

"Begging works. I'm looking for some accessories to my costumes. Wanna come with?"

"But of course!"

The pair walked off, dodging in and out of stores, sharing laughs about their training sessions with Finlay. They were in Victoria Secret looking at lip glosses when their biggest laugh came. Cat turned around for a brief moment, when a familiar face caught her eye. She turned back, covering her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Dave… Finlay. Lingerie… section… With wife."

Michelle turned and snorted.

"Let's go over there."

"No!"

"Yes!" Michelle said, pulling on Cat's arm. Both were near hysterics. Michelle picked up a lacy number and waved it in front of Cat's face. She smacked it away, her face bright pink. She turned around and then back again.

"He looks confused," Michelle said.

"My haircut."

Cat turned back again, the confusion had cleared from Finlay's face. He turned away. Cat laughed and walked up to him.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Finlay. May I ask why you are in the ladies lingerie section?" she asked, feeling bold.

"Wife," Finlay muttered. Manuela smiled in response.

"Nice to see love is still in the relationship. Embarassed?"

Finlay didn't respond. Cat punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Well, I'm gonna check out and grab a frappe with Michelle. See you round?"

"Can we come with you? I'm just about done," Manuela asked. Cat nodded.

"Pourquoi pas? Let's go!"

* * *

"One large vanilla milkshake please."

Cat paid and took the cup. She sucked on the straw.

"Doesn't beat Cherry Hill," she said sadly.

"What's Cherry Hill?" Manuela asked.

"It's a hill from where I used to live. Great ice cream and frappes," Cat said, fiddling with her straw. Michelle licked her ice cream in an interesting manner.

"What are you, retarded?" Cat said, giving her an odd look.

"The Hardy's," Michelle answered.

"Good luck, Jeff's taken and Matt's got a thing for Cat," Manuela said. Cat choked on her drink. Dave laughed.

"He's always around. He took you home last night, and Jeff shouted it out the other night," Manuela said. Cat frowned slightly. The brothers spotted them and walked over. Michelle stopped her antics and patted Cat on the back.

"Hello everybody. Who's this?" Jeff said.

"You know who the bloody hell I am, Jeff. Catriona O'Drwyre!"

Jeff and Matt stood back, a bit amazed at the dramatic change a simple hair cut could do.

"Well…Wow. Someone stole my thunder," Jeff said, running a hand through his vibrantly red hair. Cat smiled, shading her eyes with her hair.

"I like it," Matt said. Cat blushed slightly. Her phone went off.

"Oh, craptastic. I… have to go. See y'all later," she said, darting off. Matt watched her go. Her three companions shared a smile.

* * *

**Who'da thunk, Dave Finlay in the lingerie section. OoOoOoh!**

**Some clarifications, definitions, and translations:  
**

**Frappe- **A thick shake made with milk, ice cream, and syrup (basically, New England milkshake)

**Pourquoi pas?- **Why not? (french)

**What are you, retarded?- **Another New England phrase. Just said when some one did/ said something stupid. Not commonly used, but so much fun to say with a New England accent (What ah you, retahded?)

**Cherry Hill Farm is an actual place where I live. I love their ice cream. They have this great invention. It's like a DQ Blizzard except BETTER!**

**If you have any more questions, just ask in reviews. Oh, and Finlay actually trained like a ton of divas. And he has three kids. Manuela is his wife's real name. I am addicted to Wikipedia.**


	6. Meet The Band

**I LIVE FOR YOUR REVIEWS!! Okay. Not so emoish chappie yet.. BUT SOON! I PROMISE THEE!!**

* * *

The man was tall and lanky. Standing up straight he could easily have made well over six feet. A black backpack was strapped across his back and a guitar case in one hand. He looked around the airport behind dark sunglasses. His companion was slightly shorter, but thicker. He too had a guitar case, but the top of the instrument was sticking out, showing only four strings.

The third of the group was the shortest of the three. His hair was long and like a mop. He walked with a slight limp. His shorts revealed a scar that started from his ankle and up his leg. In his hand was a pair of drumsticks that were well worn.

All three were looking around for something or some one. When the spotted her, they were quick to remark.

"A limo? High class now are we?"

"I guess she's too fancy for us, now, being a diva and all."

"That's an oxymoron."

"She's going emo too. But she's only half emo."

"That annoys me."

"Me too. Bet you have some stupid rivalry now, eh?"

Cat sighed and opened the limo door. "Get in."

"Is that how you greet friends?"

She smacked the shortest one over the head. "You're one to talk, John. Get in. I have a training sesh in an hour."

They crawled in, Cat last. The stocky one reached into the mini bar.

"Oo. Champagne. Real fancy."

"Okay, Fred, put that down, or I swear to God-"

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Regal asked. Cat frowned and sat back from her attempts to snatch the bottle from the guitarists.

"The tall one's Benjamin DeSantus, the stocky one's Fredrick Romanov, and the short one's John Harmon," Cat said, in a stiff manner.

"And who's this?" Ben asked.

"Darren Matthews, aka William Regal," Cat said. She pulled the guitar out of Ben's case and started to strum it nonchalantly. Ben looked at her in shock, John laughed.

"Wasting no time?"

Cat smiled, her head bent over the strings. With no amp, it was a worthless attempt, but she felt at peace feeling the comfortable weight of the instrument in her hands.

"You kept your semi, right?" John asked.

"Why would I sell it? I put half of my savings into that thing."

Regal watched the woman interact. After nine months of watching her train, he was unsure of his rash decision. It was rather like Romeo and Juliet, violent beginnings have violent ends. He dismissed the matter, and listened to the chords being played under the nimble fingers of the diva.

"Sounds pretty," he said.

Cat smiled, looking genuinely happy for the comment. She brushed away her shortened hair from her eyes.

"Who are these three again?" he asked.

"We were in a band together until I was about… Oh god. Three years ago? Yeah. So I was twenty eight. God, seems like forever and a day," she said.

"Yeah, and we've only gotten pompous halfwits who think they can sing," Fred said.

"Well I couldn't sing much either," Cat said.

"You're being modest. You have a pair of lungs," John said. Cat smiled again. The driver stopped and opened the window to the back.

"We're here," he said. Cat handed the guitar back to Ben.

"Well, I must leave, unless you wanna come with."

"Uh, duh," John said. The five got out and walked into the gym together, leaving their things in the limo. The rest of the day was spent making sweating, making rude remarks, and quiet comments.

* * *

**Benny, Freddy, and John are all based on people I know, with some name changes. Except the IRL John doesn't have a scar, or a limp.  
**


	7. Memories over Guitar Hero

**I don't have much to say except I'm dying of heat.**

Cat stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. Her band mates were spread all over the hotel room. Fred and Benny were playing Guitar Hero, both trying to push each other off their bed and ruin each other's chances.

"So what made you track me down?" she asked John. He looked at her and pulled a piece of paper out of his backpack. He handed it to Cat, who read it aloud.

"Dear Mr. John Harmon,

It has been a while since we last spoke, but now I come to you with concern for your friend, Catriona O'Drwrye. Her current employer has come to me with concerns for her well being, and wishes to know about her past. As you and I know very well, she will not want to tell them.

I want you to visit her and help her through this stressful time. Please contact me with your reply.

Sincerely,

Victioria Clemenceau."

Cat looked at John. His dark eyes were filled with a strange emotion. She leaned forward and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I was worried, Cat. Rumors are flying around on the internet. Most are just bull, but others hit too close to the mark," he said.

"There are fair marksmen out there, John. It's been terrible. I thought I was so much better than I really am. I was even considering a relationship after getting use to this job, but then this whole Regal thing. I can't get him to leave me alone."

John rubbed his friend's back, knowing the hard front she often put on. "We'll find a remedy to the situation. Remember, don't be hasty."

She laughed and sat back, watching the two gamers duke it out in a musical war. The four took turns battling each other.

"Know what this needs?" Benny said suddenly.

"What?"

"BEER!!"

Cat shook her head, raising her hands in defeat. "I don't drink that much anymore. Besides I got a match tomorrow, guys."

Benny and Freddy begged her with puppy eyes.

"Fine. I'll go get it. Please don't trash the room, please," she said, before grabbing her keys and leaving the room. Several minutes later, she returned with two cases of beer. Several hours later, Cat ushered her bandmates into their respective hotel rooms before crashing onto her bed.


	8. Rebellion

**Okay, I'm sorry for any terrible misspellings. I'm not using Word right now, I'm using Appleworks, which does not have spellcheck. **

It was two months into her wrestling job, one month since Cat's bandmates got a job with WWE, and two weeks since Cat had introduced her bandmates to her wrestling friends. It was a Saturday night and they had decided to go out clubbing. Benny and Jeff got together immediately, talking about chords and writing guitar parts. Finlay and Freddy were in a debate about nationalism. John and Matt were talking about Cat in hushed tones. She was in the shower.  
"She's been in there a long time," Matt said. John nodded.  
"But she normally takes long showers," he said.  
"For close to an hour?"  
John stood and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no response. He tried again, louder. Matt put his ear to the door. Over the sound of the shower, there was the faint sound of crying.  
"She's crying," he said, sounding a bit alarmed. John swore and tried the door. It wouldn't open.  
"Get a pin or a tack or an earring or or something!" he said. Jeff pulled a safety pin off his pants and handed it to the drummer. He opened it and picked the lock.  
"Cat!"  
Matt and John ran in, the wall of heat and steam hitting them in an instant. John opened the shower. Cat was curled up, leg pouring from a wound in her leg. Her head was buried in her knees. John turned off the shower and pulled Cat up. Matt wrapped a towel around her, looking respectfully away.  
John led Cat to the toilet and sat her down.  
"Cat, are you alright? Cat?"  
Cat slowly became herself. "I'm sorry... I... I think it's this Regal thing."  
"How's your leg?"  
"What? Oh crap! I was shaving and... well..."  
"We need to crash the wedding," Matt said. John looked at him.  
"What?"  
"It's obviously not good for her mental health. And it wouldn't be the first time I've done it. There's enough of us here to do it."  
Cat pondered it as John cleaned up her leg. A devilish smile crossed her face. She quickly got dressed and they all changed their plans to stay in the hotel room and whip up plans for Monday Night Raw.

* * *

The music started. Finlay stepped out, with the bride on his arm. They walked down the aisle together. Regal was waiting with a huge smile on his face. There was a brief pause in a music. The bride to be lifted up her veil to reveal John. Cat and Hornswoggle came out from underneath the ring. The music changed into a fighting song.  
Finlay, The Hardy Boyz, Mr. Kennedy, and all others opposing Regal's rule charged the ring. Regal back out of the ring, only to be tripped by Hornswoggle.  
"Morning sunshine," Cat said, before kicking him in the face. She took the King of the Ring crown off his head and handed it to Hornswoggle. The leprechaun ran off with it. Regal got up and chased him around the ring. Cat lept into the ring as Hornswoggle through it. Most of the wedding party had fled.  
Regal jumped into the ring. Cat put the crown on her head. Finlay immediately put the king into a submission hold. The attacking party each took turns. Regal was K.O.  
Cat felt liberated and spontaneous. She grabbed the microphone someone offered her.  
"Tonight, you were supposed to see my arranged marriage to William Regal... I think this was a little better, eh?"  
The crowd roared in agreement.  
"I never liked Regal. When he wakes up, some one tell him that he can kiss my white Irish arse."  
She dropped the mic and looked at Matt, who was beaming. She ran up to him a kissed him. The was an aww from the crowd.  
Cat was free from all fears.

**Next chapter covers some sensitive issues; to be exact rape and murder. It'll be brief, and I'll post a quick little summary of events for anyone who does not wish to read it. There will be an important event in the next chapter, so if you wish to read everything but that, you will see Warning before the sensitive parts.**

**I cater to the reader, and I live for your reviews. That so much, Caspersmom!**


	9. Love At Last

"I have something to tell you," Cat said, resting her head on Matt's chest. It was two a.m. and both were slightly over the legal alcohol limit. They were in his hotel room, Matt being the slightly lesser drunk of the two had remembered how to use his key card.  
"What is it?" Matt asked, wrapping an arm around Cat.  
"My mum's dead."  
"So's mine, brain cancer."  
**A/N: WARNING!! THE TOUCHY STUFF IS NEXT!!**  
"She was murdered by two of her best guy friends when I lived in Belfast. Dad is Catholic and Natrionalist from Cork. He flew Ireland's flag. They caught him at work and beat the living snot out of him. Then they came to my house and murdered mum."  
Matt was silent, so Cat continued.  
"That's when I moved to Massachusetts. Seventeen years later, when I was 20, I went back to Ireland... I had a boyfriend who was a abusive. We were on again off again. Towards the end of my stay there, he started to threaten me... Then... he raped me. I broke it off for good, told the police, got my degree and left Belfast for good. I had therapy, but I haven't had a relationship since."  
**A/N: THE TOUCHY STUFF ENDED!!**  
"Wow," Matt said, unsure of how to respond. Cat laughed.  
"Yeah. But tonight, beating Regal somehow released all of my fears about men. I knew you had a crush on me and kissing you was a test to see if I was really free. And I was."  
"Am I more than just a test?" Matt asked, a little unsure and let down. Cat sat up, shocked.  
"No! Much more. At least, I hope so... I come with some major baggage," she said, falling back down on the bed.  
"I like you, Cat. I really do and I still want more than just a friendship," he said. Cat smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
"Good, 'cause so do I," she said, settling onto his chest and drifting off. Matt smiled and closed his eyes, reviewing this new information about his new girlfriend. He knew this relationship would take dedication, but would his job allow it?

* * *

**So that's the end of this story. But there is a second one in the work's. The next one was inspired by "Misery Buisness" by Paramore. So, take a couple of guesses. Brief summary of chapter:  
Cat's mum was killed because of the Catholic/Protestant fued in N. Ireland. She went to study in N. Ireland for college and had an abusive boyfriend.  
I'm going to use the rest of this story for drabbles, such as the Braiding Contest. Haha! Tons of funs!! See you in the next time in Misery Buisness!!**


End file.
